Who Let the Toddler In?
by NonSequiturs-R-Us
Summary: A toddler from the Real World manages to discover the secret world of the Nicktoons. Now it's up to Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and some of their friends to return her to where she belongs before she falls into the wrong hands. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Nicktoons Studios

**Hello, all! I hope that everyone here on the site had a very Merry Christmas! Well, here is the all-new crossover story that I promised you guys. It's sort of _Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast_ meets _Monsters, Inc_. Sorry it's a little late, but I had to work out some details in it first before it was ready to be submitted. This story was originally going to be an all _Monsters, Inc._ parody with Nicktoons appropriately titled "Nicktoons, Inc.", but I thought that it would be better if the Nicktoons lived and interacted in a Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast-type setting with sound stages where the shows took place with references to _Monsters, Inc._ (Mostly dialogue and various scenes). I also thought it would be interesting to imagine how the Nicktoons would react to a child from the Real World discovering their world and handling the situation and so "Who Let the Toddler In?" was born. Again, all Nicktoons are property of their respective owners. (Hey, if we weren't worried about getting sued, we wouldn't be writing these disclaimers ;) ).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Nicktoons Studios, a world set in an alternate dimension where Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida currently stands. Jimmy Neutron was in his lab working on yet another invention while his two best friends Carl and Sheen watched close by. Their show had officially ended on July 21, 2006 with the third and final Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, but that didn't mean that the adventures would end. Jimmy still invented things and bickered with Cindy Vortex while constantly telling himself that he had no romantic interest in her whatsoever, (which everyone he knew said was a lie). Cindy's fling with Timmy Turner in the Power Hours was merely acting, but some Nicktoons still joked about a possible relationship between the two, which Jimmy insists will never happen. To back his claim up, Timmy and Tootie from _The Fairly OddParents_ had been showing signs of attraction towards one another. After all, off the set, Tootie is an attractive young girl who rivals the looks of Trixie Tang and her Catholic school uniform that she wears constantly on the show is essentially a costume. She also wears her hair down off the set and contact lenses instead of her usual large-rimmed glasses.

Jimmy addressed his two friends in the first floor of his apartment building that housed all of his lab equipment. "Gentleman, I present to you my next greatest invention--the Mark V rocket. After the Mark IV was stolen by Ooblar and destroyed by Poultra during my simulation ride that we videotaped in Nicktoons Studios, I've decided to build a bigger and better rocket to replace it."

Carl adjusted his glasses on his face while answering his swirly-haired friend. "Uh, I don't know Jim. Wouldn't it be easier to just rebuild the Mark IV? The blueprints are right there on the table in front of you."

"Now, where's the fun in that Carl? After all, the Mark IV was only built for the recording of the simulation ride. It was only for show and was designed to be destroyed at the right moment by Poultra," replied Jimmy. "Luckily, the final take that we did for the video footage was the first and last time that we had to face that giant alien chicken."

"Yeah, Carl. A bigger, better rocket would be totally awesome to fly around Nicktoons Studios!" exclaimed Sheen. "We could recreate the adventure that you and Jimmy went on and have Goddard's clone capture the footage again!"

In case you're wondering, the head executives at Universal Studios Florida had stumbled across a very unusual link after one of the executives jokingly suggested that they should try to contact the Nicktoons in order to get their opinion on whether or not a new simulator ride featuring them should be contructed that would replace _The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera _simulator ride at the theme park. Imagine their surprise when their search returned a positive result and a direct e-mail address which allowed them to communicate with the Nicktoons and specifically Jimmy Neutron. The executives wasted no time in explaining their idea to the ten-year-old genius in the hopes that he and his friends would accept their proposal of a simulator ride featuring him and his friends of the previously unknown world of Nicktoons Studios that would open in the Spring of 2003.

The head executives were also curious as to how the existence of the Nicktoons and their world stayed a secret for so long and Jimmy explained to them that only their creators, voice providers (Tom Kenny especically), and a select few including David Hasselhoff know about their existence as well as their home. Their creators thought that there would be mass chaos (and insane fans) if the public found out, so all information regarding Nicktoons Studios and its residents is strictly confidential. The head executives promised Jimmy that they would keep their existence and the world in which they live in a secret as well, and it wasn't long before Jimmy sent his reply concerning their proposal.

_Head Executives of Universal Studios Florida,_

_First of all, I would be honored to star in a new simulator ride at your theme park. I would think that all the Nicktoons would be thrilled to star in one too, and it's going to take a while to get everything just right for a believable simulation, meaning rehearsing for scenes, dialogue, and the like. Secondly, I think that a clone of my robotic dog, Goddard, can record the path that my friend Carl and I can take in my Mark II rocket through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. This video footage plus footage for a preshow also recorded by Goddard's clone can lead viewers to believe that we're actually talking to them and that they are along for the ride. I'm sure you guys can handle everything else, and hopefully we can get a ride recorded and e-mailed to you by the scheduled opening date of April 11, 2003. I'm sure that this won't be our last e-mail message concerning this project._

_Sincerely, _

_James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron_

"I don't know if I want to go through that process all over again," Jimmy said to Sheen. "Goddard's circuit relays got crossed when he got cloned, it isn't the easiest process to go through to get everyone in the right positions for their respective scenes and dialogue, and Carl kept getting sick the first ten takes that we had to do."

"And I still get nauseous every time I even look at a rocket," said Carl.

"You mean like the one right in front of you?" pointed out Sheen.

"Oh…yeah…" mumbled Carl, before pulling a paper bag out from behind his back and throwing up into it.

"Oh nice, there's nothing like watching someone blow chunks on a gorgeous morning to make you feel queasy," said a certain blond-haired girl who just walked into the lab with a certain African-American girl.

"Hey Cindy, hey Libby," said Jimmy as he typed some equations into his computer as the two girls made their way over to the Mark V.

"Hello Libby, you're looking fine this morning," said Sheen as he made his way over to Libby. "Care to become my official girlfriend yet?"

"Hey Sheen, and no not yet. Something like that has to take time which I'm not yet ready for."

"Don't worry, I can wait." Sheen then pulled a stool out from behind his back and sat down on it twiddling his thumbs.

"You might want to make yourself comfortable because I'm talking about a year or two from now."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I can't wait that long!"

"Sheen, calm down! It's not the end of the world." Libby then added casually, "It might even be sooner than that."

Sheen let out a sigh of relief which made her giggle.

"So this is the new rocket that you've been talking about, huh?" asked Cindy as she walked around the Mark V.

"What? I've haven't been talking about my rocket," said Jimmy.

Cindy giggled. "I just assumed that you were working on some invention like you always do."

"Oh." For some reason, Jimmy couldn't stop staring at Cindy's hot-pink lip gloss. She took notice of him staring at her.

"Like my new lip gloss? I thought I would try out a new color today."

"It really brings out the color of your eyes," said Jimmy dreamily. "Uh, I mean…it looks nice."

Cindy at first blushed, then smirked at Jimmy. "_Why can't he admit that he has feelings for me? I'm even starting to have feelings for him_," she silently thought. "How's Timmy been doing lately?"

"Last time I talked to him, he and Tootie were getting ready to go to the movie theater together to see _Abra-Catastrophe! _."

"They really are quite the couple, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. I wonder what he's doing right now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Timmy's apartment, the ten-year-old was asleep in his bed with the curtains drawn. Strong fan reaction in the Real World prompted a seventh season of _The Fairly OddParents_ to be green-lit, and Timmy had until Wednesday to begin filming with all of his costars including Tootie. He was really looking forward to it, but had to treat Tootie like he did on the show all the time and not like how he treated her off the set. Timmy stirred in his sleep as the radio announcer in a deep voice greeted the day.

"Good morning Nicktoons Studios! It's now seven after the hour of 9:00 A.M. on a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. Temperature's a fairly warm 70 degrees which is good for either surfing down by the Shore Shack, sun-tanning on Bikini Atoll, catching some ghosts, showing off some inventions, or maybe just wishing up a nice, giant bowl of chocolate pudding for your fairy godfather…"

"Cosmo, stop that!"

Cosmo, who was leaning and hovering against Timmy's bedside radio, slowly turned his head around to face Wanda hovering behind him with her arms crossed.

His voice then returned to normal. "What? I just thought that I should try out my deep voice again."

"I'm just glad that you didn't use that voice-altering microphone. After Timmy used it for 'Microphony', Chester got a hold of it and he nearly got run out of town for annoying the Nicktoons with that thing," replied Wanda.

"Yeah, and I almost got the chance to use it after everyone chased him to the outskirts of town."

"But luckily for you, I poofed it away so that you wouldn't get in trouble with everyone."

"Well, it would have been nice to try it out again. Good thing I still have the spare!"

Cosmo then pulled a second microphone out from behind his back.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Cosmo, there never _was_ a spare."

He then looked down at the glowing, golden microphone in his hand. "Then where did this come from?"

Just then, Timmy started to stir. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and addressed his fairy friends. "Morning Cosmo, morning Wanda."

Now, off the set, Cosmo and Wanda are not strictly Timmy's fairy godparents even though they do grant him wishes from time to time. They are still his friends nonetheless and are his advisers when it comes to making decisions for the show. It should also come as no surprise that the creators of the Nicktoons have their own private e-mail addresses so that they can communicate with their creations to pass along episode ideas, new character designs, how their voice is going to sound, and just plain chat. The book that Cosmo wrote entitled "Conversations with Butch" that was made public in the_ 77 Secrets of Fairly OddParents Revealed!_ special was based on e-mail messages sent between Butch Hartman and Cosmo at the start of the series.

"Morning Timmy!" said Cosmo as set down the microphone on the open windowsill.

"Did you sleep well, Sweetie?" asked Wanda.

"I sure did Wanda. Anything on the agenda for today?" asked Timmy as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up and then to his bureau to get dressed in his trademark attire.

"Well, we don't start filming for the show until Wednesday, so you're pretty much free for the next few days," said Wanda as she looked at the monthly calendar that she had just poofed up.

"And you were going to take Tootie to the fanciest restaurant in Nicktoons Studios, Gustav's Gourmet Gumbo, for her birthday this evening at 7:00," said Cosmo.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" shouted Timmy.

"We thought you already knew, Mr. 'I-completely-covered-the-refrigerator-with-sticky-notes-reminding-me-not-to-forget-Tootie's-birthday-on-Saturday'," replied Cosmo.

"Aaaahhhh! I've got to get down to the mall and buy her a gift!" shouted Timmy, racing for the door.

"You know, you could always wish for a gift," said Cosmo.

Timmy stopped at the door and turned around. "Not this time guys. This gift is going to be special and it will take time for me to decide on what to get." He quickly checked his wristwatch. "Okay, it's only 9:30 am. I still have plenty of time to get down to the mall and pick out a gift. In the meantime, I'm going to see how Jimmy is doing. You guys have fun."

"Bye Timmy!" said Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy then left his apartment, but he shut the door a little too hard and the vibrations from the door closing caused the magic microphone on the windowsill to tumble down towards the street below. He then entered the elevator where the _Fairly OddParents_ theme song was emanating out of the speakers in the style of , of course, elevator music.

"Cosmo would get a kick out of this…" smiled Timmy as he headed down to the lobby, remembering the FOP episode, "Mind Over Magic".

Back in Timmy's apartment, Cosmo and Wanda were trying to decide on what to do.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Cosmo.

"How about we take up your sun-tanning offer on Bikini Atoll?" suggested Wanda.

"Coooool! I can try out my brand-new suntan lotion!" exclaimed Cosmo as he poofed a swimsuit onto himself along with sunglasses and zinc oxide on his nose. He then rubbed some dark-brown liquid from a poofed-up bottle onto his arms and face. Wanda followed suit by poofing a bathing suit onto herself with sunglasses as well. She tilted down her sunglasses and observed Cosmo's dark-colored skin.

"Cosmo, that so-called suntan lotion of yours looks remarkably like chocolate syrup." She then took a tentative sniff. "It even _smells_ like chocolate syrup."

"Really? Cool! I can eat and suntan at the same time!" To prove his point, he swiped some of the syrup off of his arm and ate it. Wanda just shook her head in amazement, until she started to get this weird look in her eyes.

"Chocolate…" she murmured.

"Y'know Wanda, I didn't realize how great chocolate syrup tastes mixed with some zinc oxide," mused Cosmo.

"Chocolate…"

Cosmo then noticed his wife acting a little weird. "Uh Wanda, are you feeling alright? Your eyes are starting to get all swirly-looking."

"Chocolate!"

"Huh?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

Cosmo then put two and two together and a look of alarm came across his face. "Ah, your chocolate cravings!"

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

"I need to find some place to wash this syrup off!" exclaimed Cosmo. "To the beach!" He then raised his wand and poofed out of Timmy's apartment with a crazed Wanda right behind him. "Now I know how SpongeBob and Patrick felt…"

"CHOCOLATE!!! CHOCOLATE!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Timmy's apartment building, Chester and AJ were out for a morning stroll and didn't realize that a magic, golden microphone was hurtling straight for them.

"Man, what a great day!" exclaimed Chester. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, what could possibly make this day any better?!"

To answer his question, the voice-altering microphone conked him on the head and Chester collapsed to the ground seeing stars.

"I don't think getting hit on the head with a microphone constitutes making this day any better," chuckled AJ.

"Ha ha, very funny," mumbled Chester as he struggled to get up off the pavement while his mouth started to wander too close to the microphone. "You know AJ, it isn't everyday you get hit on the head…" Suddenly, his voice became deeper. "With a microphone…? Cool! It's the voice-altering microphone that I lost a week ago!"

"Chester, you do realize that we're outside Timmy's apartment and he probably wished up another one from Cosmo and Wanda, right?"

"Who cares! With this one, I can annoy the Nicktoons again!"

"Hey, here they are Ren!"

Chester and AJ turned around to see a red and white, goofy-looking cat with a blue nose and a tan Chihuahua walking up to them.

The dog took one look at the two of them and slapped his cat friend upside his head.

"Stimpy, you eeeediot! That doesn't even remotely look like CatDog."

"Why are you two looking for CatDog?" asked AJ.

"The feline half owes me fifty bucks and he's two weeks overdue," replied Ren. It was then that Ren spotted the golden microphone in Chester's hand. "You! You're the one that annoyed the heck out of me with that crazy thing!"

"Ah, come on Ren. The deep voice made him sound more professional," said Stimpy.

"I don't care if he sounded like the Prime Minister of Switzerland!" shouted Ren. "I'm going to destroy that thing!"

"Wait, Switzerland has a prime minister?"

Ren looked at his friend for a moment before smacking him upside his head again.

"Give me that thing!" he shouted while advancing towards Chester.

"I will not be silenced!" shouted Chester, raising a fist in the air, but Ren continued to advance closer. "Uh oh…"

Timmy was just exiting the apartment building when Chester ran by him at full speed with Ren in hot pursuit.

"Hi Timmy, bye Timmy!"

"Get back here!"

Timmy, AJ, and Stimpy watched them run off in the direction of Bikini Bottom for a moment before Timmy started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Timmy," said AJ. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm heading over to Jimmy's lab to see what he's up to."

"Alright. See you later."

"Later," waved Timmy.

"Hey Stimpy, do you want to go get some pizza?" AJ asked the blue-nosed cat.

"Sure, if it has toenail clippings, dandruff, and mucus on it."

AJ's face turned green as he fought back the urge to throw up. "On second thought, I think I'll skip the pizza…and any other meal for the next forty-eight hours," he managed to croak out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter's purpose is to just set up the atmosphere of Nicktoons Studios and the environment in which the characters interact in. I'll try to explain everything the best way I can, and things will be getting more interesting as the story progresses ;) Expect the next chapter to be up shortly and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Toddler Vanishes

**Here is the second chapter of Who Let the Toddler In?. Sorry it's a little short, but I promise the subsequent chapters will be longer! And don't forget to review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Far away from Nicktoons Studios and Universal Studios Florida as well in the Real World, a three-year-old girl sat in front of her television screen watching Saturday morning cartoons in her play clothes in San Francisco, California. She was dressed in a pink T-shirt, light blue shorts, white socks and sneakers, and her straight brown hair stopped just below her shoulders. She was sitting about two-and-a-half feet from the screen and was watching a rerun of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius.

"_Are you sure you want to do this , Jim?"_

"_Aw, being smart brings me nothing but trouble. I just want a normal-sized brain, like you guys."_

"_Yeah. C'mon Jimmy, put it on!"_

"_But, what if you don't like it?"_

"_Then I'll just reverse the polarities in the helmet, and get smart again."_

"_Yeah, Carl. All he has to do is reverse the polar berries…with the cranberries…and uh…turn it on, turn it on!"_

"Erica, what have I told you about sitting too close to the TV?" asked the girl's mother from the kitchen.

"Too not sit too close?" asked Erica.

"That's right. So please scoot back a little for Mommy."

Erica complied with her mother and moved back a foot from the screen. Her mother turned to her husband in the kitchen as she put her earrings on.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Chuck?"

"Marie, she'll be just fine with the babysitter. Steph is completely trustworthy. She has babysat Erica since she was two, so I don't think they'll be any problems."

"I know, I think it's just these pre-social jitters. Getting invited to my boss's house for lunch and also being introduced to some important clients while going over some paperwork is nerve-wracking and I want to make a good impression. You're lucky I was able to talk my boss into letting you come along."

"But, why do you need me?"

"I would like you to be there with me for moral support."

"Ha! As if you'll need it," smiled Chuck.

Marie gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

It was 10:00 a.m. when sixteen-year-old Steph showed up at the house, and immediately Marie and Chuck had to leave for the social. The family's silver tabby cat, Boots, walked up and rubbed the calves of Marie's leg while she laid down the parameters on how Steph should handle things with Erica standing next to her.

"Now, Erica's lunch is in the refrigerator and this is a list of phone numbers in case you need to contact us, the neighbors, the police department, the fire department, or Old Man Hodges who lives down the street," said Marie.

"Why would I need to call him?" asked Steph.

"He has a rather large supply of watermelons growing out of his rain gutters and Erica is extremely fond of the fruit, so if she wants some just take her down to see him. He really likes it when Erica visits him."

"Wait, he grows watermelons out of his rain gutters?"

"Yeah, he says that the rotting leaves and debris he has clogged in those things help to grow the fruit five times faster than the ones that grow on the ground."

"How does he keep the watermelons from falling off his roof?"

"He built sort of a Rube Goldberg system on the side of his house that allows the watermelons to safely roll to the ground down specialized ramps when they get too heavy. Oh, and try not to let Erica watch too many cartoons today. We don't want her eyes to turn into charcoal."

"I will try to not let that happen."

"Well, we need to leave before my husband drags me out the door for delaying. Bye Sweetie, be good for Mommy." Marie bent down to kiss Erica on the forehead.

"Bye, Mommy."

"She'll be fine you two," said Steph. "And if anything comes up, I'll give you a call."

"And if we don't leave right now, I _will_ drag you out the door," said Chuck to Marie.

"Bye, you two," said Marie. "Have fun. We'll be back by three."

Once Chuck and Marie pulled out of the driveway, Steph shut the door and addressed Erica looking up at her with wide eyes.

"So Erica, what do you want to do now?"

"Watch cartoons!"

Boots then rubbed up against Steph's calves and meowed to be fed.

"Alright, a little cartoons never hurt anyone," she said as she lifted up Erica, carried her into the living room, and set her down in front of the television where a Jimmy Neutron marathon was starting. Boots meowed from the kitchen by his food bowl. "And now I need to tend to the cat. I'll be right back. I like watching this show myself; Sheen cracks me up."

While Steph filled up Boots' food bowl, Erica watched the computer-generated characters fight Jimmy's rogue nanochip-controlled pants on the television screen. Steph was getting ready to join her in the room on the sofa when her cell phone starting playing the melody of "We Like to Party" by the Vengaboys. She quickly checked the I.D. and flipped open the phone.

"Hey Will, what's up? Oh nothing much... Yeah, I'm babysitting the rugrat today while her parents go to a business lunch…"

While Steph talked to her boyfriend in the kitchen, Boots ate his fill of the cat food and strolled into the living room to join Erica in front of the television. While Erica scooted closer to the television screen enough to touch it, Boots began to wash himself with his paw. The commercials came on and Erica gently petted Boots' head until she caught sight of her dad's wallet on the coffee table. Apparently, in his haste to get his wife out the door so she wouldn't be late to the business lunch that she invited him to, he managed to leave his wallet behind.

"Daddy's wallet..." mused Erica. "I know, I'll keep it safe for him until he gets back with Mommy!"

And with that, she stuffed the wallet into her pants pocket and turned her attention back to the TV screen. The commercials were still on and out of boredom, Erica started to draw some random pictures on the screen with her index finger. Boots stopped washing himself and followed her movements with his head. She then traced a perfect figure-eight clockwise, then counterclockwise, and finally clockwise again. When her finger returned to the exact spot that she traced the third figure-eight, the screen started to glow a bright orange. Erica was initially startled, but was naturally curious about this strange glow and reached out to touch the screen. She immediately felt her hand go through the screen and further intrigued by this act, climbed through the glowing glass. Boots meowed at her while cocking his head to one side, and she turned around to face him.

"See you later, kitty!"

Once Erica had completely passed through the glowing glass, the screen went back to normal and Jimmy Neutron resumed playing. Boots meowed plaintively as he stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on the screen trying to figure out where she had gone to. After a few seconds, he sat back on his haunches and stared at the television screen flicking his tail back and forth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up next, Erica meets some very familiar faces and gets her chance to explore Nicktoons Studios! You get a cookie if you can name what Jimmy Neutron episode that dialogue exchange was from! I hope that this chapter wasn't too short as I didn't really want to spend too much time talking about Erica's family and her lifestyle in too much detail as it probably would detract from the overall story. Anyway, chapter three will be up soon and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Face To Face

**Hello again! To nicktoons-pl-14 and WinterLoveSong, you both get cookies for answering correctly! I'll let you decide which kind you prefer. ;) As for the continuation of this story, this chapter's a little longer than what I usually post, but it was so good that I couldn't bear to break it up into smaller chapters. (It was nine pages in MS Word). Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_When we last left everyone, Jimmy and his friends were hanging out in his lab admiring his new rocket creation. Currently, the boy genius was getting ready to perform a full body check on the Mark V when he noticed something was missing from it._

"Aw gas planet, I forgot the rear-view mirrors up in my room," muttered Jimmy.

"What are they doing up there?" asked Carl.

"I was working on them last night and I set them down on my night table. I'll just be a few minutes, guys."

Jimmy then went over to his elevator and pushed the up arrow for his apartment. The doors opened and Jimmy stepped inside. The doors then slid closed, and after a few seconds, they opened into a rather spacious apartment. Jimmy walked out into his foyer and proceeded down the hallway towards the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Jimmy entered his bedroom just as his television screen started to glow bright orange and Erica tumbled out into the living room. She giggled as she stood up and clapped her hands together before admiring the large room before her as the TV screen went black again. Now, Erica didn't change to an animated character like one would think she did, but instead kept her Real World look, a la _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. As she looked around the room, her eyes fell onto a large glass orb sitting next to a plastic model of a uranium atom on the coffee table in front of the television. Erica didn't even care that she was in a place that was strange to her despite her mother always telling her to avoid such places. After her little adventure through the television, she was having too much fun to be worried about the consequences of her actions. She picked up the orb and suddenly realized how heavy it was. It was actually a paperweight that Cindy had given to Jimmy a few weeks earlier, and the weight of it was proving to be too much for Erica to hold on to.

Jimmy found the rear-view mirrors for the Mark V right where he left them on his nightstand, and was leaving his bedroom when he heard a dull thud come from the living room followed by a soft giggle. Jimmy let out an exasperated sigh as he headed towards the noise.

"Guys, I said that I was going to be a few minutes. And you better not be touching my uranium atom, Sheen."

When Jimmy finally made it to his living room, he found Erica standing next to the coffee table with the paperweight at her feet. She stared back at him with wide eyes and waved at him.

"Hi!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jimmy dropped the rear-view mirrors in surprise and they landed on the carpet with a dull thud. Erica then skipped into the kitchen, as Jimmy stood in his living room in complete shock.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he managed to ask after his initial shock wore off.

Erica ignored him and continued to skip around his kitchen.

Jimmy studied her for a while as she stopped in front of the refrigerator and began to look at all the magnets stuck to its surface. "Hmmm, she doesn't seem to possess an animated look to her at all… Could she be…?" A realization then struck Jimmy. "Are you from the Real World?"

"No, I'm from Sand Fransickso," replied Erica as she turned to look at him.

"You mean San Francisco, right? No, I'm talking about…" Jimmy then paused for a moment. "Wait a minute…do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Sure I do. You're talking about where I'm from, and that's Sand Fransickso."

Jimmy could see that this was going nowhere. He let out a sigh as Erica tried to open the refrigerator.

"I'm thirsty."

Jimmy hesitated for a moment before answering. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Milk."

"Okay… I think I might have some."

Jimmy cautiously went into his kitchen and walked past Erica to a cabinet where he got out a glass and poured her some milk from the refrigerator. He handed it to her uneasily like she might bite him if he made a wrong move and she drank it happily in the middle of the kitchen. As she continued to drink, Jimmy started to edge his way towards the elevator.

"I'm just gonna head downstairs for a moment," said Jimmy as he pushed the down arrow for his lab. "Don't go anywhere…_except_ _maybe back to where you came from," _he half-whispered.

Erica halted her drinking for a moment. "Mike Wazowski!" she shouted.

Jimmy stared at her for a moment before quickly walking into the elevator and pushing the arrow for ground level. "O-kay…" He had no idea that _Monsters, Inc._ is Erica's favorite movie, so he didn't understand the slight reference.

Back down in the lab, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen were waiting for Jimmy to return and Cindy was getting anxious.

"Geeze, how long does it take to retrieve some stupid rear-view mirrors, huh? If he doesn't show up in the next fifteen seconds, I'm going up there to see what's going on."

"Relax, girl," replied Libby. "He said he wouldn't be long. And I think it's cute that you're concerned about him."

"I'm not concerned about him," snapped Cindy. "I just…want to see his rocket completely finished."

"Since when do you care about his inventions?"

Cindy blushed a little. "Well…some of his inventions are pretty cool."

"Mmm-hmm. And you're not just saying that because they've saved us numerous times in the past, right?" smiled Libby.

"Well…"

"Don't play dumb with me; I know that you like him. We all do." Libby gestured to everyone present, including herself.

Cindy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. At this point, Timmy arrived at the lab and noticed everyone standing around the Mark V. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hey, Timmy," replied Cindy as he walked over to the group. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to drop by to see how Jimmy was doing and also see if he has any new inventions." Timmy then got a better look at the Mark V. "Judging by this cool-looking rocket here, I'd say that he's been pretty busy lately."

"Yeah, he has."

Just then, the elevator dinged and Jimmy stepped out looking somewhat confused.

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Sheen. "Cindy was ready to go up to your apartment and drag you back down here!"

Libby and Carl snickered.

"You were?" Jimmy asked Cindy.

"Um…not really…but we were all worried about you."

"Mostly Cindy was," said Sheen.

Libby turned around and winked at him.

"Hey, Timmy," said Jimmy once he noticed his friend amongst the group.

"Hey."

"You guys are never going to believe this, but there is a girl up in my apartment," said Jimmy. "She just showed up and was thirsty so I offered her some milk and now she's standing in my kitchen drinking it."

Cindy's expression turned serious. "What?! If it's Betty Quinlin up there I'm going to march right up there and kick her butt!"

"Relax, Cindy. She's just this toddler who's really cheerful and looks like she's about three-years-old."

"And you left her upstairs in your kitchen?"

"Well, it's not like I had a choice!"

"You could have brought her down here!"

"I don't think she needs that kind of exposure. Plus, she also mentioned someone named Mike Wazowski. Is there anywhere around here by that name?"

"I don't think so…"

Jimmy's voice then went down to a whisper. "Guys, I think she might be from the Real World."

Everyone gasped.

"What makes you say that?" asked Timmy.

"She just pops out of nowhere while I'm in my bedroom looking for the rear-view mirrors for the Mark V and she doesn't have an animated look to her at all."

"Well, let's go upstairs and find out who she really is then," replied Libby as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. "I'm curious as to how she ended up in Jimmy's apartment as well. She could have picked a better choice though," she laughed.

Everyone else laughed too as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Hah, hah, very funny guys…"

Everyone walked into the elevator and soon the car made it to Jimmy's apartment. After the elevator dinged and everyone exited the car into the foyer, the group went down the hallway towards the kitchen. Except, when they got there, there was no one present. The kitchen was empty.

"Hello?" asked Jimmy. "Where did she go? I left her here in the kitchen drinking milk. She was standing right at that spot." Jimmy pointed to the place where Erica once stood to make his point.

"Dude, I think that you've been imagining things," said Timmy. "You haven't been taking any medication lately, have you?"

"I'm not crazy, Timmy! I know I left that young girl standing in my kitchen drinking milk!"

"Alright, relax dude," replied Timmy, while putting up his hands in defense.

"Maybe you've been working too hard lately," suggested Cindy.

"Now, don't you start," warned Jimmy.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should consider taking more breaks. You look like you've been stressed lately, and I'm starting to worry about you."

Jimmy was caught off-guard by that last statement. "You are?"

Cindy's cheeks reddened, but before she could say anything, a flush was heard down the hall.

"The bathroom!" yelled Jimmy as he took off for the room with his friends right behind him.

When he reached the bathroom, Jimmy looked around, but didn't see anyone. His eyes came to rest on the toilet with the water swirling down the bowl and he let out a yell thinking that Erica might have flushed herself. Timmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen entered the bathroom (it was quite large) and noticed Jimmy looking down into the toilet bowl.

"What are you doing Jim?" asked Carl. "You weren't just blowing chunks, were you?"

Cindy made a face. "Eeeewww… I don't want to think about that!"

"Well, we are in a bathroom."

"In answering your question Carl, I was just wondering if the girl might have flushed herself down the toilet," replied Jimmy.

"I don't think that's possible," said Libby.

"Well, if this girl is truly from the Real World, then there is no telling what capabilities she may possess. For all we know, she could shoot lasers out of her eyes."

"Cool!" shouted Sheen. "Now I really want to meet her!"

"I was using hyperbole, Sheen."

"Isn't that when your muscle cells grow and increase in size?"

"That's hyper_trophy_, Sheen," replied Libby. "And I'm surprised that you actually know what it means."

"Well, Ultralord has some pretty big muscles and when you're his number one fan, you have to know these things."

Libby just rolled her eyes.

"So, getting back on topic, where is this young girl you claimed you saw in your kitchen?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"I don't know, Cindy. We all heard the toilet flush, so she has to be in the apartment somewhere."

"If she even exists."

"She does exist and I'm going to prove it to you."

Jimmy was just about to exit the bathroom and go search in his bedroom for Erica, when everyone heard a giggle come from the bathtub behind the shower curtain. Jimmy pulled back the curtain to reveal Erica smiling up at everyone.

"Whoa, she really does exist," said Cindy in amazement.

"Told ya so," replied Jimmy.

"Aw, you're so cute!" cooed Libby. "What is your name?"

"Erica."

"That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"I'm three," replied Erica while holding up three fingers.

"What are you doing in Jimmy's bathtub?"

"Playing hide-and-seek."

"Cool, I want to play too!" shouted Sheen.

"Sheen, you're not playing hide-and-seek in my bathtub," said Jimmy.

"How did you get here?" Libby asked Erica.

"I walked to the bathroom from the kitchen."

"No, I mean how did you end up in Jimmy's apartment?"

"Ohhhhhh…my television brought me here."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"How did that happen?" asked Timmy.

"I drew on my television at my house and then it glowed orange and I ended up here."

Everyone exchanged glances again. They all knew that orange is the official color of Nickelodeon besides green.

"Do you think you could show us?" suggested Carl.

"Sure!"

Erica then quickly got out of the bathtub and ran out of the room towards the living room with everyone right behind her. She stopped in front of Jimmy's television and began to draw the figure-eights on the screen with her right index finger.

"First, I did this…" Erica drew a clockwise figure-eight. "Then this…" She then drew one counterclockwise. "And then this…" Finally, she drew one clockwise, and tried to put her hand through the screen, but ended up hitting solid glass. "Ow...! TV's broken…"

"Well, it looks like Erica cannot go back the same way she came in then…" mused Timmy.

"Then it looks like we'll just have to find a different way to send you back home," Jimmy said to Erica.

"Do you think she needs to go back through a television?" asked Carl.

"From her interpretations, that's how she claims she got here."

"So, if your television is not producing the same effect for Erica, then we need to find the right one," replied Cindy.

"That should be easy enough," said Sheen brightly. "I mean, how many televisions are there in Nicktoons Studios anyway? Thirty?"

"Try hundreds, Sheen," replied Libby.

Sheen's expression slumped. "Oh…"

"We should keep an eye on her until we find the right television so that she doesn't get into trouble," said Jimmy. "Who knows what kind of mischief she could get herself into?"

"Yeah, being three is a very interesting age," mused Cindy. "Kids at that age are naturally curious about everything."

"So, it's settled then. We'll look after Erica and provide her with anything she might need until we can send her back home."

"Hey, speaking of Erica, where is she?" asked Carl.

Everyone looked around and discovered that Erica was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think she might have flushed herself, Jimmy?" Cindy asked smugly.

"Hah, hah."

Just then, a ding was heard and the sound of doors opening at the end of the hallway.

"The elevator!" gasped Libby.

Everyone immediately ran down the hall towards the elevator and saw Erica standing in the car staring back at them.

"Bye, bye!" she waved.

"Nooooo!" yelled Jimmy as he dove for the doors, but he was too late and they closed in his face. "Aw, gas planet…"

He then stood up and frantically pushed the down arrow for the elevator to return as soon as possible.

"We have to get down to my lab! There are some pretty dangerous inventions down there that a three-year-old shouldn't be playing around with. It's going to be our fault if she gets hurt while she's here," he said.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," said Timmy. "I'm sure that Erica won't even be interested in any of your inventions."

"Yeah, Jimmy," said Sheen. "She might be the type who likes blasting stuff with lasers."

"SHEEN!!!" everyone else yelled.

"Sorry…"

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and Erica stepped out into Jimmy's lab. She couldn't believe her eyes as she walked around the large room while looking over everything in wonder. One wall of the lab had dozens of inventions and gadgets lined up on shelves and one particular gadget caught Erica's eye. It was Jimmy's cheese ray and Erica carefully picked it up to get a closer look at it. As she was turning it over in her hands, the ray gun slipped from her grasp and crashed to the floor. It didn't break, but the resulting shock caused the gun to fire at the elevator doors behind Erica. She clapped her hands in glee and was about to go admire what the cheese ray did when the Mark V caught her eyes.

Back up in Jimmy's apartment, the swirly-haired genius continued to frantically push the down arrow to call back the elevator as soon as possible.

"Y'know, you're going to break that thing if you keep hammering away at it like that," remarked Libby.

"I know, but I just want to get down there and make sure that she doesn't touch any of my inventions or gadgets or get too close to the Mark V," said Jimmy. "Some of those things haven't been tested yet, and I don't think that a three-year-old would know how to handle them."

"Well duh, she's just a little kid," replied Cindy. "And besides, it's not like she's evil or anything and would want to destroy the world."

"We don't know that."

Cindy stared at Jimmy for a moment. "You can't be serious."

"The point is that we don't know what Erica's capable of despite being only three and from the Real World. However, I highly doubt that she could pilot the Mark V on her own."

The elevator finally made it back to Jimmy's apartment, and everyone clamored inside intent on getting down to the lab as quickly as possible. They had no idea that someone had been spying on Erica and them for the past half-hour just outside one of the upstairs windows.

"So, it looks like a human girl from the Real World has landed unexpectantly in Jimmy Neutron's apartment and Nicktoons Studios. I bet his Royal Highness would love to hear about this news."

The figure grinned evilly before going down to a waiting vehicle in an alleyway next to Jimmy's apartment and climbed inside. The vehicle then rose into the air and nearly crashed into the slime tower before flying up into space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooohhh...the plot's getting thicker...! ;) Any ideas on who this sinister-looking character might be? You'll find out soon enough as the story progresses. It might take me a while to post chapter four, but just be patient and I'll have it up as soon as possible! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chap 4: Rockets and Wallabies Don't Mix

**Wow, it sure has been a long time since I last updated this story! I've been working on this chapter for quite some time, and I wanted to make sure that it was to my liking. Hopefully, its length will make up for the long delay! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Just to let everyone know, there is some suggestive dialogue early in this chapter that was too good to leave out, so the rating at the beginning here is slightly higher than K+ and probably close to T.**

Erica looked up at the Mark V on its pedestal in awe. She had never seen anything like it except maybe what she had seen at the local supermarket that you deposit quarters into. She carefully climbed up the stairs leading to the cockpit and climbed inside when she got there. The first thing that caught her eye was the key in the ignition attached to an atom keychain. She had watched her mother start the family car all the time from the backseat, so she had no trouble in turning the key out of curiosity. The engine sprang to life with a loud _vvvrrrooommm_ and Erica was initially startled by it, but the dozens of buttons and levers all over the dashboard diverted her attention, and out of curiosity she pressed the closest one to her. Immediately, the rocket slowly rose into the air off of its pedestal. Erica buckled herself in and pushed the throttle forward a little. All of a sudden, the Mark V went into a nosedive and thinking quickly for a three-year-old, Erica brought it up just inches from the floor and circled the large room before crashing through the cement wall leading out into Nicktoons Studios. As soon as she exited through the wall, the rocket was on a collision course with the "Nicktoons Studios" sign right outside the lab, but Erica managed to pilot the rocket above and to the right of it, executed a U-turn, and brought it down towards the main soundstages.

Meanwhile, Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were taking a stroll outside of their sound stage and enjoying the beautiful morning.

"It sure is a nice day, huh guys?" asked Rocko.

"Mmm-hmm…" muttered Heffer as he reached into his bag of _Pasture Puffies_ for another handful. "Y' know what would make this day better, though? A nice bucket of _Chokey Chicken_."

"Hef, you know that we changed the name of the restaurant to _Chewy Chicken_ late into our show, right?" asked Filbert.

"Oh, yeah… I wonder why we changed the name of it anyway?"

Rocko and Filbert exchanged nervous glances.

"Let's just change the subject, okay?" said Rocko.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Filbert while pointing at something unusual coming straight at the three of them.

Erica was flying straight towards the trio three feet off of the ground in the Mark V at a very high speed and was targeting Rocko.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rocko as his brain popped out of his head before performing a quick 180 and tried to outrun the rocket to no avail. The Mark V hit him from behind and flipped him end over end before he managed to grab hold of one of the tailfins as Erica nosed the rocket up higher into the air. Heffer and Filbert watched open-mouthed as Erica piloting the rocket and Rocko hanging onto one of the tailfins for dear life nearly crashed into the slime tower and curved left towards Arnold's neighborhood just as some other Nicktoons gathered around to witness the event.

"Oh, boy…" muttered Filbert.

Inside Jimmy's lab, the elevator doors opened and the group walked out. The first thing that everyone noticed was the gaping hole in the wall where the Mark V had busted out. Jimmy was the first to run towards the large hole, but tripped over something.

"Oof… Ow, what was that?"

Jimmy quickly turned around and noticed the cheese ray on the floor behind him.

"My cheese ray? How did that get…? Oh no…Erica… Hey wait, do you guys smell something?"

Everyone did detect a certain odor in the room and upon further inspection traced it back to the elevator doors. Cindy put her hand on one of the doors and immediately pulled it back in disgust.

"Eeeewww… It's all soft and mushy…"

"Hey Jimmy, Erica must have been messing around with your cheese ray and turned the elevator doors into cheese," mused Carl.

"Well, that would explain why the doors have a certain yellowish tinge to them," mused Jimmy. "Sheen, what are you doing?!"

Sheen was currently eating some cheese and crackers using chunks from the doors. "What? I'm hungry."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and then started to pace the floor of his lab.

"Oh, this is not good. Erica has a high-tech piece of equipment at her disposal and there's no telling what she'll do or where she'll go with that kind of technology. We've got to find her before she turns Nicktoons Studios upside-down."

"Well, standing around here watching you pace the floor is not going to get us anywhere," remarked Cindy.

"Alright. Cindy, you and Timmy come with me and we'll search downtown while Libby, Carl, and Sheen search uptown."

Cindy brightened as Sheen strolled right over to Libby and took her hand in his lovingly.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I get full use of your hovercar."

"What? You don't know how to pilot that thing," replied Jimmy.

"Oh, I'll learn as I go along," replied Libby as Carl and Sheen followed her over to the hovercar before climbing in. She then turned the key and the vehicle slowly rose into the air. "And you three better get going before you lose her."

"Alright, c'mon guys," said Jimmy as he left his lab through a side door with Cindy and Timmy right behind him.

The three of them turned left and ran in the direction of the main sound stages before coming across Heffer and Filbert.

"Hey, did you two see a three-year-old girl piloting a rocket come through here not too long ago?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, we did," replied Filbert. "She flew right at us and Rocko was flipped over the rocket, but managed to grab hold of a tailfin as it nearly crashed into the slime tower before heading towards Arnold's neighborhood."

"She seems to be following the same path that Carl and I took in the Mark IV," mused Jimmy. "We don't know if her family took her to Universal Studios though, so she might have never been on the ride. It could be purely coincidental."

"Universal Studios? You mean that girl in the rocket was from the Real World?" asked Heffer.

"Yep, and there's no telling what kind of trouble she could end up in if we don't find her soon," replied Cindy.

"Oh boy…" muttered Filbert.

Cindy then turned towards Jimmy and Timmy. "C'mon guys, we got a toddler to find."

"If she comes back this way, try to get her to stay in one spot, okay?" yelled Timmy over his shoulder to the steer and turtle as he followed Jimmy and Cindy towards Arnold's neighborhood.

"Affirmative!" yelled back Heffer as he saluted. He then turned toward his turtle friend. "All of this talk is making me hungry. Let's go get some tacos!"

"Hef, you just ate fifteen bags of _Pasture Puffies_ in the past ten minutes," replied Filbert. "Aren't you full yet?"

"Uh…no."

Meanwhile, Erica was doing loop-de-loops in mid-air high above Arnold's neighborhood while Rocko had to tighten his grip on the tailfin that he was holding onto.

"Um,…could…you…please…stop…doing…that…?" asked Rocko.

"Doing what?" asked Erica.

"Doing loop-de-loops."

"Nope. It's fun."

"But, I'm starting to get sick!"

"I'm not."

"I can see that. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, my name's Erica. What's yours?"

"Rocko."

"Oh, like the flying squirrel."

Rocko stared at her puzzled. "…What?"

Erica then suddenly brought the rocket down into a nosedive again with the wallaby screaming all the way. Below them, Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Harold, and the rest of the kids were playing baseball in the street with Arnold at bat when he stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?"

Everyone did hear a noise that sounded like a cross between a jet engine and a howler monkey coming right at them. It took a few seconds for everyone to figure out that the noise was coming from right above them. As they all looked up, the Mark V bore down on them blocking out the sun in the process.

"Holy…" muttered Arnold.

"Everyone scatter!" shouted Gerald.

The kids ran to the sides of the street as Erica straightened out the rocket a few feet off the ground. Rocko thought about letting go, but they were moving too fast and he didn't want to get hurt. Helga didn't have time to react and ended up flattening herself on the pavement as the Mark V flew right over her before heading towards the Rugrats soundstage. Sensing an object approaching, the large soundstage doors immediately opened and the Mark V entered through the gap.

"Criminy…" muttered Helga as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Helga, are you alright?" asked Arnold as he ran over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Who was flying that thing anyway?"

Inside the Rugrats soundstage, Erica flew towards Tommy Pickles' house and ended up climbing so steeply over the garage roof that Rocko lost his grip and shot towards the house like a missile. Angelica was just about to enter through the front door when she heard screaming behind her. She turned around only to be smacked by Rocko as both of them slammed into the door causing it to break off of its hinges and fall into the foyer.

Angelica was furious as she got out from under a dazed Rocko and dusted herself off.

"What's the big idea crashing into me like that, ya kangaroo?! I could have broken my spatula!"

"Sorry Angelica," muttered Rocko as he stood up and dusted himself off as well. "You wouldn't believe what I just went through in the past ten minutes. And I think you meant to say your _scapula_."

"Spatula, scapula… They all sound the same."

Suddenly, something dawned on Rocko. "Hey, I'm not a kangaroo!"

Angelica eyed him suspiciously. "Well, you look like a kangaroo. You've got the ears and tail and aren't you from Austria?"

"It's _Australia_, and I'm a wallaby. Kangaroos and wallabies both have ears and tails that look the same."

"A wallaby? You made that up."

"What?! No, I didn't!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Angelica smiled mischievously. "Hmmm…I don't know…"

"C'mon Angelica, you know I'm a wallaby! We see each other all the time!"

"Aw, you know I was just messing with you, right?"

"Y-you were?"

"Of course! Any idiot can plainly see that you're a walla…wall…"

"A wallaby."

"Right. A wallaby."

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Rocko.

"What? I can't visit sets in the soundstages anymore?"

"No, I mean you're usually at the mall or something at this time. It is noon right now, isn't it?"

"Yep. The reason I came here is that I left my Cynthia doll somewhere in the house and I forget where."

Angelica started to look around the living room and took apart the sofa trying to see if maybe Cynthia was somewhere in between the cushions. Rocko followed her around the room nervously tapping his fingertips together.

"Uh, this isn't breaking and entering is it?"

Angelica then went into the kitchen and started to open up cabinet drawers and threw the contents all over the floor. "Of course not. If they didn't want anyone to be here, they would have locked the front door."

Rocko stared at her. "But…we just broke down the door."

"Oh, well. Good thing there's no one around to stop us then."

Rocko continue to stare at her for a few seconds before edging his way to the front door, or at least what was left of it. "Well, I should probably be getting back to Heffer and Filbert right now; They'll want to know what happened to me."

"Ah ha! Found her! Right where I left her in the kitchen sink!"

Rocko raised an eyebrow. "What was she doing in the sink?"

"Who cares? Now that I found her I can go to the mall to shop for her accessories," replied Angelica proudly. "And say hello to the cow and turtle for me."

"Heffer's a steer."

"Right. I knew that."

Rocko rolled his eyes as he and Angelica exited the house and went their separate ways: she towards the mall and he towards the soundstage doors. When he got close enough to them, they quickly opened up with a loud KA-SHUNK.

Rocko jumped, but then immediately calmed down. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Cindy, and Timmy came across Arnold and the gang in the street anxiously talking about what had just happened to them.

"Excuse me guys, but did any of you happen to witness something strange come through here a few moments ago?" asked Jimmy.

"You mean like one of your rockets piloted by a little kid that nearly took my head off?" asked Helga. "Yeah, she came through here."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" asked Cindy. "It's an emergency!"

"She flew through the gap in the doors to the Rugrats soundstage and that's the last time we saw her," replied Arnold. "So, is there something we need to know about her?"

"She's a three-year-old girl accidentally transported here from the Real World and we're trying to find her so we can send her home," said Timmy.

"The Real World? Criminy, no wonder she nearly took my head off. That girl is a homicidal maniac!" said Helga.

"Helga…" started Arnold.

"Hey, what do _you_ know about the Real World, huh?"

"About as much as you do, and that's not much."

Helga opened her mouth to provide a snappy retort, but closed it instead. Just then, Rocko walked up to everyone looking a bit unnerved.

"Rocko! Are you alright?" exclaimed Cindy when she caught sight of him.

"Yeah, I was taken into the Rugrats soundstage where I lost my grip on the rocket and collided with Angelica. If you're looking for the girl, she flew over Tommy Pickles' garage and disappeared. Her name's Erica, right?"

"Great, just great…" muttered Timmy. "Every time we get news about where she's been, she keeps disappearing. What's it going to take to get her to stay in one spot?"

"Probably a nap or a snack or something," replied Jimmy. "And in answering your question Rocko, yes, her name is Erica."

"Do any of you happen to know of a flying squirrel also named Rocko?" asked the wallaby.

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before shaking their heads.

"The reason I ask is that after I told her my name she said, 'Oh, like the flying squirrel.'"

"Weird…" muttered Helga.

"I thought so too, and I'm starting to think that she's not from around here."

"She isn't. She's from the Real World and we're trying to get her back to where she came from," replied Cindy.

Rocko looked alarmed. "What?! You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"Well, then that would explain a lot…"

"Well, we're going to keep searching for her," said Timmy. "If she comes back this way, try to keep her in one spot by offering her food or something like Jimmy suggested earlier. We don't want to keep chasing her all over Nicktoons Studios for the rest of the day."

"Sure, we'll keep an eye open for ya," replied Arnold. "Right, everyone?"

"Right!" replied Gerald, Harold, and the rest of the kids.

Arnold noticed that Helga hadn't said anything. "Helga…?"

Helga then crossed her arms with an annoyed expression on her face. "Oh, fine…"

"Great, then we'll hopefully see you all later," replied Cindy. "Are you sure you're alright, Rocko?" she asked the wallaby.

"I'm fine. I just think I should get back to Heffer and Filbert before they send out a huge search party for me again . I was only gone for ten minutes that one time to buy some cranberry sauce at the store and when I returned, there were swat teams, helicopters, and two dozen policemen surrounding my house."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," mused Timmy. "Best Thanksgiving ever."

--

**And that's the end of Chapter 4! I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, but as I already stated I wanted to work out some kinks in it first. Don't forget to review! Oh, and Chapter 5 will be out as soon as possible. Stay tuned as the mysterious figure from the end of Chapter 3 will soon be revealed! Any idea as to who Erica was trying to allude to after Rocko told her his name? You get a cookie if you get it right! ;)**


End file.
